New School Plus New Friends Equals Trouble
by Fujoshi Laivine
Summary: Axe is violent,Zexy is emo,Demy is schitzo,Xemnas is obsessive,and Saix is half werewolf.Poor Rox is sent to a school for dysfunctional boys.Problem is..he’s perfectly normal!And to make matters worse, his new best friend is an idiot! Warnings inside AU


Disclaimer: Don't own anything 'cept for storyline. But seriously, if I owned Kingdom Hearts, there would be some serious yaoi going on!!!

Warnings (Mostly for later chapters): Language, sexual implications, pure stupidity, and anything else I may have missed

* * *

Roxas woke to his mother shaking him. "What?" He moaned through his clenched jaw. His mother continued shaking him until his brains were rattled up. When such an event arrives, one would usually sit up to make the shaker stop shaking. But not Roxas. Instead, this motion caused him to cling tighter to his pillow.

"Roxas, get dressed! We need to go out" And with that, his mother left. Roxas sat up as soon as he heard the door close. He changed into his regular clothes. A pair of baggy beige pants with a checkered zip up T-shirt. He slipped on his shoes before leaving his room (AN: Hey, there's no carpet in the house so it's cold on mornings). He got downstairs and flopped down in the armchair.

"Good morning, son" Rox looked up, hearing his father's voice.

Rox nodded to him. "Morning" He said in response. "So" Rox looked to his mother, who was currently stirring a bowl of pancake batter, "Why did you wake me up so early? It's eight o'clock on a Saturday morning"

His mother simply smiled at him. "It's a surprise. We're going somewhere special today"

That's when he heard his sister bounding down the stairs. The poor defenseless stairs. Oh, how they would be aching and creaking in later years.

"Morning Roxy" That bright smile of hers was almost blinding. How could she possibly be so happy in such a world. Roxas had often wondered this to himself, but eventually, he just gave up on wondering. There was no possible answer.

Snap snap. He broke out of his daze to see his father standing over him, snapping his fingers to bring him back to earth. Roxas inwardly groaned. He didn't want to be back on earth.

"Roxas honey, come and get some pancakes for yourself" He heard mom calling from the kitchen. He broke his dad's staring contest, went to the kitchen and took a plate piled with pancakes. When he got to the table, he smothered them in syrup. Then he scarfed down the pancakes, as if he only had two minutes to eat. His mother was surprised that he didn't choke.

Roxas gently placed his plate in the sink and went upstairs to pee and fix his hair.

When he returned, he noted the sad look in his mother's eyes before she noticed he was back. "Mom?" She snapped her head up to smile at him.

"Yes dear?"

Roxas hesitated. "Is…is something wrong?"

She shook her head gently, still smiling. She was good at keeping her feelings inside. Roxas knew this from experience. She did it once when Grampa died. She didn't cry until a week later. However, he wished she didn't. It made him uneasy. Mom clapped her hands together. "Pack your bag, you're going to a new school where you can express yourself however you want to!" She enthusiastically threw her hands into the air above her head, as if cheering for her favorite football team.

Rox hesitated. "What?" He finally managed to ask. "Where?"

"It's a secret. Now go pack your bags. You'll be wearing a uniform during classes so you don't have to worry too much about extra clothing"

Roxas did as he was told, going upstairs and packing a suitcase. He had to sit on it to zip it up.

When he finally got it closed he hauled it down the stairs noisily, placing it by the door.

"Where's Roxy going? Where's Roxy going?" Roxas heard his little sister bugging their mom from the kitchen.

"It's a surprise Namine" If only he had known at that moment what this 'surprise' was. Then maybe he would have ran away.

Three weeks later

Roxas plopped down on his new bed. His dorm was switched…again. He had only been in the new school for three weeks and his dorm had been switched three times. He hoped they wouldn't make it a habit. He hated switching dorms.

Classes hadn't started yet and so far he hadn't met anyone worth remembering. His overall impression of this school was that it would be boring beyond all hell. So to kill a bit of time before his new roommate got there he unpacked his suitcase for the fourth time this month.

Roxas stopped when he heard someone come into the room. Rox looked over his shoulder, expecting to see another boring guy who didn't even know how to do anything but frown. This was not what he saw however.

A boy wearing poofy black pants with spikey chocolate brown hair was standing there. The new stranger suddenly pointed at Roxas dramatically. "Are you the plumber?? The bathroom's over there!" He pointed with his other hand toward the kitchen.

"Uh…no" Roxas stood and moved the boy's arm so it pointed in the opposite direction. "The bathroom's that way. And I'm not a plumber. I'm you're new roommate. Hence the reason I was bent over a suitcase and putting clothing in the dresser…"

The boy stood straight and scratched his cheek. "My new roommate's a plumber??"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "My name's Roxas" He said in a bored tone.

"Boxas?? That's a weird name…"

"Roxas"

"That's what I said!"

"No, you said Boxas"

"What's the difference??"

Roxas lay down on the bed and lay on his side so he was facing away from the boy.

"Hey, is something wrong?? I'm Sora by the way!" He held out his hand while smiling like an idiot. Then stopped and scratched his head. "Or maybe it's not…The other kids say my name's stupid head…Hi, my name's Stupid Head" He smiled again.

Roxas was looking over his shoulder at Sora. "Please, quit it with the stupid lame-o jokes. You're not amusing"

Sora's smile dropped to the floor. "I'm not making jokes!" He pouted.

Roxas sat up, suddenly interested. "You mean…you actually think your name is Stupid Head because that's what others tell you?? And you believe them??"

Sora nodded, smiling again. "Of course, why would they lie to me?"

"Uh, maybe to make you look like an idiot?" Roxas said in a tone that said 'It's so plainly obvious so why don't you see it'.

"Oh yeah, that's my middle name. Sora Stupid Head Idiot … and I can't remember the rest"

_God, is he really this stupid? I feel kinda bad for him. _"Well, would you mind if I just called you Sora? It sounds better"

Sora nodded. "Okay"

* * *

So, waddaya all think? I know, I know! I shouldn't be starting any new projects, I know!! Please don't hurt me! But I wrote the start to this story a way long time ago! Is that a valid excuse? You're probly thinking 'If it's sat there in your documents for that long, why couldn't it just stay for a whole lot longer until you finished all your other stories?!?' Well...I didn't wanna continue the other ones. I got stuck on the other ones! Cries Now I hope I don't get any hate mail from of you, cuz then I would get really really sad and then go into a depression! And I'm sure you can guess what happens when you get depressed...You guessed it: YOU CAN'T WRITE!! Isn't it tragic? OH the HORROR!! Anyway, I'll stop ranting now so you can get back to your life. Reviews are loved but not expected. 


End file.
